The present disclosure relates to a cooking appliance, and more particularly, to a cooking appliance in which a top plate is washed using steam.
Cooking appliances are home appliances for heating an object to be heated (hereinafter, referred to as a heated object) using electricity or gas. In recent, such a cooking appliance includes a steam generation part generating steam for cooking heated objects.